


Running into Trouble

by MarianneGreenleaf



Series: Got My Foot Caught in the Door [7]
Category: The Music Man (1962), The Music Man - All Media Types, The Music Man - Willson
Genre: Becoming The Mask, Courtship is the best ship, Defrosting Ice Queen, Edwardian era, F/M, Fluff with depth, Ladykiller In Love, Library Shenanigans, Missing Scene, Passion vs Propriety, Pre-Relationship, Still a conman, Strolling together, Trading Innuendos, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, trouble with a capital t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianneGreenleaf/pseuds/MarianneGreenleaf
Summary: Harold Hill and Marian Paroo bump into each other - literally! - and the sparks fly.





	1. Can't Tell You Why

**Author's Note:**

> Harold and Marian’s physical attraction to each other started long before they fell in love, so I thought it would be fun to explore the sparks that would fly if they literally – but accidentally – bumped into each other. This little vignette takes place in that sweet spot after the Wells Fargo Wagon/An Impromptu Stroll and before the Candy Kitchen/A Change of Heart, when Marian doesn’t fully trust Harold and hasn’t yet admitted to herself that she’s in love with him – but she is no longer denying that she likes and is drawn to him. (Bonus fun fact – this is the first time Marian addresses Harold as “Mister Hill” flirtatiously!)

_I like him_  
_I really like him_  
_Pluck me naked as a scalded chicken_  
_I like him_  
_Don’t ask me_  
_For why or wherefore_  
_Cause I don’t have a single good because_  
_Or therefore_  
_~I Really Like Him, Man of La Mancha_

XXX

Marian Paroo wasn’t in love. But she certainly felt those lovely stirrings of attraction.

Ever since Professor Harold Hill had transformed her beloved brother from a withdrawn and miserable boy who barely dared to peek out from the safety of his tree fort into a carefree and merry boy who laughed and chattered and ran to play with all the other children, she couldn’t help _liking_ the man. And when the two of them took their first-ever stroll together to the library, she could no longer deny she was affected by the magnetism of his ebullient personality and fetching physical form. At first, it had absolutely infuriated her how handsome and appealing to look at he was. Now, she allowed herself to revel in it.

River City used to be such a dull and lonely place, with little warmth, excitement, or companionship for her to look forward to outside of escaping into one of her favorite books. Now, after being pursued by a dashing and charismatic would-be music professor whose words and actions were both larger than life, Marian felt as if she was living in a fairy tale. Of course, she could never forget that Harold Hill was a swindler – it was inevitable that eventually, he would be unmasked as a fraud. But she was no longer planning to be the one who exposed him. Because while the golden-tongued bandleader may have had feet of clay, River City _needed_ the color and joy he’d brought to their lives. And so did she.

Eventually, this story would end and, when that time came, the librarian would close the book, put it back on the shelf, and return to the prosaic reality of her spinster life. But for once in her dull gray existence, she wanted to enjoy herself. It had been so long since she had let anyone, outside of her mother and brother, peek behind the frosty demeanor she adorned to keep everyone from seeing how lonely and longing she truly was. After the Wells Fargo Wagon had delivered the band instruments, and Marian was kneeling by Winthrop and looking up into the sweetly beaming face of Professor Hill, she remembered what it was to feel joy. For the first time since Uncle Maddy died, her smile genuinely reached her eyes when she gazed at a man. So she was thoroughly determined to embrace the fairy tale, for as long as it lasted.

Of course, Marian couldn’t completely lose herself in this lovely dreamworld. After all, the library still needed to be maintained, even if she had started closing it earlier and more often to engage in community activities and serve on various committees. Even after Harold Hill had to leave town, she would never forget what he’d done for her. Thanks to him, she was a true River City-zien now. She only hoped that, once the sting of being cheated lessened a bit, the townspeople would remember everything this marvelous, if deeply flawed, man had brought to them.

Dragging herself out of her dreamy stupor, Marian went on her late-afternoon circuit of the library. Once she completed her closing routine, locked the wide double doors, and tugged on one of the knobs to make sure everything was secure, she allowed herself to fall back into her lovely dream state as she walked down the stairs. It was a beautiful summer evening, and Professor Hill was sure to be out and about, working his wonderful magic. She could run into him anywhere – and that was the most thrilling possibility.

But perhaps she should have minded the road in front of her. As she rounded the corner, she did run into Professor Hill – literally. Before Marian could think about what she was doing, she threw her arms around him to steady herself, and he likewise threw his arms around her. When they each realized who they had bumped into, they both started shaking with laughter.

“My deepest apologies, Miss Marian,” Professor Hill said profusely. “I should have been paying better attention to where I was going!”

“No, it was all my fault,” she insisted. “I should have seen you coming!”

Their arms remained around each other as their eyes met. For a moment, she saw the same elated but sheepish expression she felt radiating from her own countenance – but it wasn’t long before Professor Hill’s mouth widened into that delicious and extremely disquieting grin he got whenever he flirted with her.

“I’ve always wanted to get you in my arms like this, my dear little librarian,” he said in a low, velvety voice that made her weak in the knees. “But I never dreamed it would happen _this_ way.”

His lips were mere inches from hers now. A week ago, Marian would have been shocked and infuriated by his audacity. Now, she had to fight the almost overwhelming temptation to meet his mouth with hers. Because no matter how much her body clamored to yield to his seduction, she refused to surrender herself so easily.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Well, I suppose beggars can’t be choosers, _Mister_ Hill.”

Marian had not only smiled as she said this, but her inflection of _Mister_ was far more mischievous than impertinent. Even so, she had knocked him for a loop. At first, the music professor looked stunned, almost affronted. No doubt, he was used to women just falling into his arms – especially when he turned on the charm so irresistibly. But as he gazed at her, something like admiration bloomed in his eyes, as if she was a worthy opponent he hadn’t bested – at least, not yet.

Ending their embrace and taking a step back, Professor Hill decorously tipped his straw boater at her. “My deepest apologies, Madam Librarian. I should not have imposed on you. You have my solemn promise that I will never again take such liberties, as they are clearly unwanted.”

His apology was overdone and insincere – while his tone was contrite, it was as showy as when he performed for a crowd. What’s more, his eyes flashed with delight and his lips quirked into a small smirk as he spoke. He’d met his match in her, and he not only knew this, but seemed to revel in it.

Nevertheless, Marian’s eyes widened in dismay, and she actually had to bite her tongue to muffle the protest that had unthinkingly risen to the tip of it. For all that she couldn’t afford to completely let down her defenses with Harold Hill, she couldn’t bear the idea of his never touching her again. He was still standing a hair closer to her than proper etiquette would have allowed, but after feeling his arms around her for that brief, wonderful moment, he might as well have put a mile in between them when he backed off.

At her spontaneous reaction, his grin widened in triumph. She may have bested him with her retort, but he had quickly evened the score. While Marian had successfully evaded yet another seduction attempt, he had to know that she was interested in more than just academic discussion with him. A simpleton could have seen this, and the dashing and debonair Professor Hill was most certainly _not_ a fool. He may not have caught her now, but he would eventually. And if he pressed his advantage, she may not have been able to resist him a second time.

Inexplicably, Harold Hill didn’t storm full speed ahead, as he always did. Instead, he stood there and continued to gaze at her. His eyes and smile were those of a man who was clearly charmed and enticed by what he was seeing, but his expression was otherwise inscrutable. What was he really thinking?

Marian shouldn’t have asked. But given that she was the only one in this part of town right now, she just had to know. “Is that why you were coming in this particular direction tonight? To run into me?” Her voice was softly inquiring – she didn’t have the heart to be cold, or even coquettish.

Again, the music professor looked taken aback – whether from her tone or her frankness, she couldn’t tell which. But he simply said, “Yes, Marian.”

It wasn’t so much what he said, but _how_ he said it that sent a jolt of pure pleasure to the pit of Marian’s stomach – the most electric sensation she’d ever experienced in his company. His tone had no pretense or showiness in it whatsoever. He didn’t add any overwrought affectations or endearments. And for the first time ever, he didn’t even include the proper address of _Miss_ to her Christian name. Instead, Harold spoke to her in that unpretentious, serious, and intent way he’d looked at her the afternoon he stroked her palm with his thumb, as if she had somehow struck a deeper chord within him. This indicated he had a much profounder nature and finer feelings than he let on. Perhaps it was a good thing that he kept these predispositions hidden, as they only served to make him even more alluring – and perilously increased the likelihood of her falling head over heels for him.

Before Marian could figure out what on earth to do with _that_ , Harold tipped his hat to her again, and vanished around the corner.

The anticipation of running into Harold Hill was glorious. The reality of it had proven much more embarrassing – and dangerous. Hardly knowing how she felt, or what she _should_ feel, there was nothing Marian could do except continue on her way home. But in the haze of confusion muddling her mind as she walked along, all she could think of was the strange way he’d advanced, then withdrawn. _He could have pressed his advantage. He knew it. But he didn’t. Why?_

It was naïve and eminently unwise to entertain such fanciful notions about a man who was both a swindler and seducer. But Marian couldn’t help herself. He clearly wanted to take her to bed, but maybe there was a touch of the genuine gentleman mixed in with the shameless scoundrel. And maybe – just maybe – Harold Hill liked her, too.


	2. Might as Well Make Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just going to leave this fic at one chapter, but of course Harold started clamoring to add his perspective!

_We can make believe I love you,_  
_We can make believe that you love me._  
_Others find peace of mind in pretending,_  
_Couldn’t you?_  
_Couldn’t I?_  
_Couldn’t we?_  
_~Make Believe, Showboat_

XXX

Harold Hill was finding himself increasingly knocked off balance by Marian Paroo, and he didn’t like it one bit.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He relished each and every one of their interactions, which had only grown more and more scintillating as time passed. Ever since the librarian had come down from her lofty perch that afternoon the Wells Fargo Wagon delivered her little brother’s cornet, she’d warmed up to him like cold butter melting over fresh toast. While she hadn’t outright thrown herself at him, it was plain to see that she’d thawed considerably in her initial assessment of his personality and credentials.

Harold congratulated himself for snatching yet another victory from the jaws of defeat. The way to Marian Paroo’s heart had indeed proven to be through her beloved younger brother – in making Winthrop happy, he’d made Marian happy, and he considered it one of his greatest achievements yet in River City. He had thought the librarian the most gorgeous of women when he first spotted her marching icily and imperiously by the town square, seemingly oblivious to the stir he’d caused. She’d been a tough nut to crack, but well worth the effort. When she gazed at him with those captivating hazel eyes and beamed at him with those kissable crimson lips, she was even more incandescent. Marian Paroo truly had to be one of the most delectable women he’d ever encountered. And it wasn’t just her looks that enchanted him, it was also her keen intelligence, sharp wit, and indomitable spirit. She wasn’t just gorgeous, she was thrilling. They would probably have had the most wonderful conversations, if they’d had anything tangible to talk about. It was no wonder he’d been plagued with dreams of her from the first night he’d come to River City!

Now see, he _really_ had to stop thinking like that. Harold was getting much too sentimental for his own good. Like every other woman he’d ever met, Marian Paroo was nothing more than a passing fancy, even if she posed one of the most intriguing challenges he’d ever encountered. Of course, the same qualities of her personality that he so admired were a dangerous liability to his line of work, but he had always been the kind of man who craved the excitement such danger brought. He was certain that once he managed to successfully seduce her, she’d cease to be such a fascinating enigma, and he’d be itching to hop on the next train out of town.

But for all that Harold thought he had Marian Paroo figured out – she was the sadder-but-wiser girl masquerading as maiden-lady librarian – she still somehow managed to surprise him. What’s more, she was actually throwing him off his game, to his chagrin. Certainly, he hadn’t expected her to be _too_ easy, even though it was clear that she liked him. It was the most fortuitous of events that he had literally run into her this evening – he had been attempting to see her, but even he wasn’t audacious enough to engineer this kind of crash, lest he cause real injury. When he had thrown his arms around Marian, it was an honest gesture of both steadying himself and ensuring that she wouldn’t topple over. Of course, it had proved to be an excellent opportunity to flirt with her – her soft curves felt just as warm and wonderful against him as he’d been dreaming, and he could see from the delectable blush that colored her cheeks that she was just as affected by their close proximity.

Harold had never wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly as he did this moment. Marian made him feel giddy in a way he hadn’t experienced since he was a teenage boy just discovering the wonder and delight of canoodling with the fairer sex. So when she impishly but firmly rebuffed his come-on, he was truly miffed. Fortunately, this uncomfortable feeling soon faded. While it was a blow to his masculine pride, he couldn’t help admiring her sheer Iowa stubbornness. Not many women could keep their wits so adroitly about them when he turned on the charm – especially when he had his arms around them!

For a split second, Harold contemplated leaning in and kissing her, anyway. For all her standoffishness, her tone was _awfully_ coquettish. But the survival instincts he’d carefully honed over the years told him not to storm full speed ahead. Though Marian Paroo had started to let her guard down with him, her overall demeanor was still more warning than inviting. It was time to back away, just a little bit, and apologize for his forwardness.

As ever, heeding his instincts paid dividends. When Marian looked genuinely upset at the prospect of his never attempting to woo her again, Harold knew that it was only a matter of time before he succeeded in winning her over completely. He just needed to be patient, to play the long game. Admittedly, it was hard to think straight when he was standing so close to the lovely librarian. Her presence muddled him in a way he wasn’t used to, even when he was actively courting a woman he genuinely desired.

As if this wasn’t bad enough, Marian had then gone and asked him, in the softest and sweetest voice he’d ever heard from her, if he’d truly been trying to see her tonight. At that, Harold was _really_ knocked off balance, even more than he’d been by her sharp-tongued rebuff. She didn’t sound anything at all like the sadder-but-wiser girl when she talked like that. She sounded like an innocent and lonely woman. A woman who’d never known the kind of heated passion Mrs. Shinn and her ladies implied she did. A woman who had long given up the possibility of getting married but still desperately wanted to be _loved_ , even for just a moment. He considered the possibility her question was an extremely clever ruse to draw him in, but something in him insisted it was absolutely genuine. Whether she knew it or not, Marian Paroo was falling in love with him.

But Harold knew it, and he also knew that he could have had her. Right now, if he wanted to. While she may have balked at the idea of going back to his hotel room just yet, he certainly could have kissed her. He _should_ have kissed her. Now that the boys had their instruments, his time in River City was starting to run out, and he had a feeling that making love to the librarian just once wasn’t going to be enough for him.

Instead, what did he do? Harold found himself telling her, in a voice that was just as diffident and tender, that he did mean to see her. And he had called her _Marian_. He hadn’t meant to do that, it just slipped out. Almost like he was a lovesick boy, instead of a seasoned man. The play of emotions across the librarian’s beautiful face as she contemplated his response put him in even more danger. He’d never been so near to falling head over heels with a woman in his entire life. The only woman he’d ever truly loved – and this was in a platonic, filial way – was his mother. Harold may have been spinning his webs around Marian, but she had him on the line and was reeling him in just as steadily. And as he told Marcellus not too long ago, he wasn’t about to get caught in _that_ trap, no sir! He was so flustered by her sweet vulnerability and his unusual behavior that he had to immediately skedaddle so he could get his head back on straight before proceeding with any further seduction.

But even after Harold was safely ensconced back in his room at the boarding house, he wasn’t out of danger just yet. When he recalled the wistful way Marian had looked at him, he was almost undone. For a moment, he allowed himself to ponder what could have happened if he’d met the librarian back when he was still a legitimate salesman. Would he have been so taken with her that he remained on the straight and narrow? Would she have been interested in the honest Gregory Granger (he had long ago relinquished the stifling straightjacket of being Daniel Joseph Kaczmarek to anyone but his mother). Or was she attracted solely to the grandiose and larger-than-life bandleader he was currently masquerading as, because she desperately craved the excitement he’d stirred up in poky little River City? Even though Harold Hill would have had something more genuine to offer her as Gregory Granger, he wasn’t selling music at the time. The magic might not have been there, the way it was now.

Again, Harold had to squelch that line of thought, because it was starting to make his heart race and his pulse pound – and not in a good way. It was much too dangerous to go down that road. He remembered too well what happened the last time he _liked_ a woman he was conning (the cynical and sophisticated city gals he met in between cons and occasionally looked up again later didn’t count, as they understood each other’s true natures and there was absolutely no danger of anyone falling in love there). The knife scar on his side wouldn’t ever let him forget what a foolish error in judgment that kind of sentimentality was. Of course, there wasn’t an angry ex-fiancé waiting in the wings to dog his pursuit of Marian – heck, there wasn’t even an overprotective father to worry about! So there wasn’t likely to be any danger to him from that quarter.

No, the danger was entirely to his heart. He couldn’t afford to develop real feelings for Marian Paroo. It would take more than being in love with her to keep him in River City, Iowa, and she would never consent to living life on the lam with him – especially after she found out what he truly was. Even if she were to contemplate such a harebrained idea, he couldn’t, in what little conscience that remained to him, make her a willing accomplice to his crimes. He wasn’t nearly a good enough man to say _no_ to going to bed with her outside the bonds of matrimony, but even he found it too indecent and repulsive to drag her into his wayward life.

So they could only have this summer. And that would surely be enough, at least for him. Although he was a bit off balance at the moment, Harold was certain he would come back to his senses once he’d finally gone to bed with Marian and gotten her mysterious allure out of his system. It was just the challenge of actually getting there that was making him so sentimental. A man always idealized the woman he couldn’t easily have.

Although Harold still couldn’t help hoping, as he had never really cared to do before, that Marian would remember their brief time together just as fondly as he would.


End file.
